The protocol proposes to study the development and persistence of autoantibodies in response to the post myocardial infarction blood levels of actin, myosin, troponin and tropomyosin. It intends to show that during acute myocardial infarction, autoantibodies against proteins of the cardiac contractile apparatus (CCA) develop and persist in proportion with the blood levels of their respective proteins.